To control back flow pressure and reduce low frequency engine noise in exhaust systems of combustion engines, it is generally understood that a passive valve may be provided in the exhaust line to alter characteristics of exhaust flow and to attenuate exhaust system noise by actuating in response to changes in exhaust pressure. Other known means for addressing these issues typically involve increasing exhaust system capacity and mass. Although passive valves can reduce exhaust system mass and weight, other potential issues with passive exhaust valve assemblies, such as valve noises, reliability, and manufacturing cost, have been deterrents to widespread adoption in combustion engine exhaust systems for vehicles.